


Perfect

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [30]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Disappointed Don Flack, Disappointed Jessica Angell, Disappointment, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Jessica Angell/Don Flack, F/M, First Words, Happy Ending, House Hunting, Perfect, Phone Calls & Telephones, Staten Island, Surprises, signs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: When the home they originally wanted falls through, Angell & Flack receive a very well-timed and lucky phone call for theperfectplace out on Staten Island.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Answering the prompt " _a new home_."

“I really wish we could have gotten that place on Staten Island,” Angell said with a sigh. They’d been able to get the check taken care of and now they had the money to get their new home, but the one Angell had had her heart set on had a bid put on it not even an hour before, and even with five hundred thousand there wasn’t a chance. They’d mentioned they were interested, though, and Flack said if they got a chance they’d put in a bid themselves. After driving around the neighborhood looking for any other houses for sale, she had given up and asked Flack to drive the three of them home again.

“We’ll find something. Everyone’s on the lookout for us, and you know them. They all like to help us out.”

“Yeah, but I wanted _that_ house. It was perfect,” she said, setting Victoria in her playpen and then slumping down on the couch.

A few moments later Flack was next to her, an arm around her shoulders. “Maybe we’ll get lucky and find something even better. Like you said, all we need is a two bedroom with two bathrooms.”

“I know, I know,” she said quietly. She rested her head on his shoulder and then thought for a moment. “You know, even getting a brownstone might be nice.”

“Yeah, but wouldn’t you rather have a yard where Victoria can play?”

“Good point,” she said with another sigh. “I just wish we could find something _now_ , you know?”

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Angell moved and turned the TV on. Not even ten minutes later the phone rang. “I’ll get it,” Flack said.

“Okay,” she replied, deciding to ignore the TV and pick up their daughter for a while. She ignored Flack’s conversation until he started to get kind of excited, and then she began to pay attention.

“...two bedrooms and two baths in a different neighborhood? Well, yeah, we can come out and take a look. Today? Give me a second.” He put his hand over the mouthpiece and looked at Angell. “Jess, this is the realtor who was showing the house. She says there’s another one for three fifty, slightly smaller but still two beds and two baths. It’s in Staten Island, in a different neighborhood. Want to go check it out?”

She nodded. “Sure. When?”

“In an hour?”

“Okay. We’ll be there in an hour.”

He grinned and went back to the phone, heading over to the fridge to write down the address on the pad of paper they kept there. When he got off the phone he looked at her. “This is the neighborhood where Danny’s parents live. I think it’s only a block over.”

“Really?” she said, moving back over to where they’d put their coats.

“Yeah. Really nice area. Lots of kids around and stuff.”

“I hope I like the house,” she said, bundling up Victoria before handing her off to Flack.

“I think you will,” he said.

**\--**

“So, I know it isn’t as big as the other house, which is why the asking price is less,” the real estate agent said. “It’s been on the market for a year now but no one’s been interested since there were bigger houses around for not much more than this one. Most of those have been sold, though, so…”

Flack and Angell stood in the center of the living room, looking around. They’d already had a tour of the house, and Angell hadn’t seen anything she disliked. Yes, it was smaller, but it was still bigger than their apartment, and that was really what mattered. “I like it,” she finally said to Flack.

“I do too,” he replied.

“The seller has authorized me to go a little lower in the asking price if I needed to. I think I can arrange to go as low as $325,000,” the real estate agent said. “He really just wants it sold.”

“We can go for that,” Flack said with a nod. “We’d like to place a bid.”

The real estate agent smiled at them. “Great! If we head back to my office, we can get started with the paperwork.”

“Can I get a moment first?” Angell asked.

“Sure thing,” she said. “I’ll meet you outside.”

She left the room and Angell turned to Flack again. “I think this place is perfect,” she replied. “Smaller, but still perfect.”

“Yeah?” he said with a grin.

“Of course, there will be a lot of painting to do, and some more shopping and stuff like that, but…if we can move in pretty soon that would be great.”

“I think we’ll be able to move in by the end of the year,” he said with a nod. “I mean, it’s only the end of October. We get the place, do some of the painting before we move in, and we could be in here before Christmas.”

“Oh, Don,” she said, setting Victoria down on the carpeted floor and hugging her husband. “That would be wonderful.”

He hugged her back. “Yeah, it would,” he said quietly.

They stood there for a moment before Angell felt a tug on her leg. She looked down and saw Victoria sitting next to her, pointing towards the sliding glass doors going outside into the backyard. “Mama?”

Both Flack and Angell’s eyes got wide, and Flack scooped their daughter up. “Her first word!” he said with a huge grin on his face.

“That seals it. We _have_ to get this place,” Angell said, kissing Victoria’s forehead. “And by the way, Don, you owe me five bucks. I _knew_ her first word would be about me.”

“You disappoint me, kid,” Flack said to Victoria in a tone that showed he wasn’t disappointed at all, and the frown he wore on his face was fake. Victoria laughed, and the frown instantly became a huge grin again. “You could never disappoint me,” he said quietly before kissing her cheek. Then he turned back to Angell. “Come on. Let’s go make this place ours.”

“Yeah,” she said as they headed out the front door and back into the cold outdoors. It didn’t seem so cold, though, and she knew that this was the best thing to happen to her family in a long time.


End file.
